SmashTagTeam Tournament
by Maura19
Summary: Master Hand has created a new style of tournament. NOT a shipping fic. GOT IT! Updated whenever. GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!
1. 1: Announcement

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **One year. It's been one whole year since the last time I wrote for Smash Bros., but now… I'm back!**

 **Anyways, this story was inspired by the Team Battles in the game, so that gave me an idea.**

 **The fic will use the 3DS/WiiU universe, but since I like some previous characters, Snake, Pkmn Trainer, Wolf and Ice Climbers will return.**

 **Anyways, I've rambled enough, let's get going!**

* * *

Smash Mansion

It was a quiet day at the prestigious Smash Mansion. The arena was empty, as was the training hall. Each and every fighter was at their respective room, either resting, or awaiting Master Hand's next order.

Speaking of Master Hand, said disembodied hand who somehow had the ability to speak was in his office, preparing himself. What for you may ask? Well, today was the day for him to finally make his "special" announcement. An announcement so grand, that no one, not even his fighters knew about.

As such, when a Lakitu came, carrying with him a video camera, he knew it was time.

* * *

Nintendo Direct

 _Let's treat it like it's a TV station. Okay?_

"Incoming Report LIVE from the Smash Mansion." The voiceover announced, as the screen switched to a desk with Master Hand behind it, waving around as if to greet the audience.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen," Master Hand began. "It is I, Master Hand, with a very special announcement. As you all know, The Super Smash Bros. has been known as one of the longest running shows since it first started way back in the 21st of January, 1999."

Master Hand paused for a brief cough.

"Ever since I first introduced the show, it has always been known as either a singles match, or a fatal 4-way, and as of late, 8-way match. Today, that is all about to change."

"I am commencing a new style of tournament… I call it: **The SmashTagTeam Tournament."**

 _*cue various reactions from the audiences around the world, who are currently tuned in.*_

"What is it you may ask? Well it's simple really. Two fighters will be paired together, whether they be allies, enemies, or have never once spoken to each other at all. The two will then fight as one team, tagging between themselves in a match. When one gets eliminated, their partner will have to fight the opposing team by themselves. The match will continue until one team is left standing."

Master Hand's pinky then grabbed one of the pieces of paper on the desk, before continuing again.

"As of now, here are the following teams that I have chosen…"

As Master Hand began dictating the teams, various audience members' reactions were somewhat mixed. After all, some of the teams were pretty obvious like Mario and Luigi, Rosalina and Peach, Ness and Lucas, as well as Robin and Corrin.

Others were surprised at the other announced teams like Donkey Kong and Bowser, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr., Ryu and Wii Fit Trainer, Samus and Snake and most of all… Cloud Strife and Zelda. Many assumed Zelda would've been paired with Link, who has yet to be paired, while others felt that Donkey Kong and Bowser Jr.'s partners were accidentally mixed up.

After Master Hand dictated the teams, he paused to breathe, (How? Don't ask me. Ask Sakurai.) then began again.

"If some of you have noticed, I didn't include all the fighters. That's because I'm leaving it up to you, the people. You are to vote on who you want to see paired up together. The choice and their fate… are in your hands."

"That is all I am announcing. Have a good day, and vote wisely."

* * *

After the broadcast

The moment the announcement was finished, it soon trended on Social Media. Fans and News Media discussed it both online and on broadcast, interrupting many of the various shows that were scheduled at the time. Even coming up with the hashtag: _#SmashTagTeamTournament._

Now, the question remains… Who are the remaining Tag Teams? Find out… on the next DragonBall Z - I'm just kidding… Next Week!

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it!**

 **Well, I somehow treated this like a WWE event. I really hope I'm not gonna be force to file this under the "Super Smash Bros. and Wrestling Crossover Page". Maybe I should, since *Spoilers!* The following chapters will be treated as live WWE-like events. Kinda like Raw, SmackDown!, ECW And NXT… and to an extent, TNA.**

 **Also yes, I'm serious. I'm having trouble coming up with team names… as well as colors. I'm NOT gonna think up team names, nor am I gonna kill my hands typing "*name* and *name*".**

 **A few character rules:**

 **\- Robin and Villager will be Male, while Corrin and Wii Fit will be Female.**

 **\- Obviously, Zelda and Shiek as well as Samus and ZSSamus will be 1 person. I know I shouldn't say that, since it's OBVIOUS. But, there are some people out there that just HAVE to ask…**

 **\- Mii Fighter will be just one person, with the ability to switch between it's gunner, sword and fist weapon.**

 **\- Ice Climbers will switch between Popo and Nana, but they aren't their own team. They'll still be paired with another character. It'll be my decision on which one will be used.**

 **\- Toon Link, Alph and the rest of the Koopalings will not compete; instead they'll be used as backstage interviewers. For the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. will be the one competing.**

 **Also, PLEASE do NOT make the hashtag actually trend. I don't need any fame right now...**

 **Anyways, happy voting, and I will see you next week. BYE!**


	2. The First Battle Part I

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Well, here's Chapter 2 or as I like to call it: Week 1. That's pretty much gonna be the chapter naming scheme.**

 **Remember how I somehow made too many references to WWE ( & TNA)? Well, this also references Tekken TagTeam Tournament 1 & 2\. (Hence the name).**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

* * *

The following week

* _Insert Menu Theme here_ *

Smash Arena (Boxing Ring by default)

Fireworks erupted at the arena's entrance, as crowds by the hundred thousand cheered as the Show began. And rightfully so. After all, the show sold out for the first time in over ten years. Most of the audience members were actually news reporters, hoping to cover what many over social media has called: "The True Show of Shows."

"Welcome to Super Smash Brothers!" The announcer called out, exciting the audience even more, cameras flashing about.

"Welcome one and all, to Super Smash Brothers!" One of the commentators began. "I'm your host Ace, along with my partner, John. How you feeling John?"

"Ace, I can't tell you how damn excited I am for this." John replied. "We've been commentating since the beginning, but for the first time in Smash history, we will be experiencing the first ever TagTeam Tournament."

"That's right folks. Ever since last week, when General Manager Master Hand made the announcement, it's been trending social media. All everyone wanted to know was, who were going to be teamed up together."

* _Final Destination Theme_ *

"Speaking of Master Hand, look who it is." Ace began, looking at the giant, white, disembodied glove/hand that was Master Hand, floating to the arena, being greeted by a mixture of cheers and boos by the audience.

Master Hand made his way to the center of the ring, where a podium with a microphone stood, waiting whoever wanted to speak into it. That someone was the General Manager, Master Hand.

"Good-evening ladies and gentlemen." Master Hand began. "As you all know, this week marks the first ever Smash TagTeam Tournament. Now, I've seen all the excitement that all you people had within the past week, and I can tell that all of you have been pretty damn excited for it."

A brief pause

"Well, I can tell you this right now… Your excitement will pay off soon enough." The audience cheering in response.

"I won't spoil too much, but just you damn wait." Were the last words that Master Hand said, before leaving the ring.

* _Menu Theme returns_ *

"Well he says that we'll just have to wait Ace." John spoke. "What do you think is gonna be in store for us later?"

"I don't know John, but I guess that we'll just have to see and find out."

* * *

Backstage

Just by some crates stood a blond-haired man wearing a one-sleeved, black outfit. Behind the man, strapped to his back was a set of silver blades of various shapes and sizes that looked like they could interlock with each other to make one large blade… well, that's because they could.

The man's name: Cloud Strife.

Cloud was just leaning against the crates, with arms crossed and looking to the ground when he was approached by his TagTeam partner, Zelda, who was wearing her signature dress and elaborate headpiece.

"Cloud?" The princess began. Oh yeah, did I mention she was actually a princess? Kinda slipped my mind…

The Cloudy Wolf simply looked to the princess, muttering a "hmm?" before looking back down to the ground.

"Is there… anything wrong?" Zelda asked, again receiving another silent stare from the swordsman. "Is it about the Tournament? Or is it about me being your partner?"

Cloud was taken by surprise by the princess' question. "There's nothing wrong honestly. Also, who said I had a problem with having you as my partner?" He simply explained.

"I see." Zelda nodded. "Just something I thought I should ask. After all, ever since the announcement was made, you seemed a little uneasy."

"I assure you it's nothing to be alarmed about." Cloud assured. Truthfully told, he was actually lying. The moment he found out he was gonna be partnered with Zelda, he suddenly remembered a certain flower girl who may or may not have been impaled by a certain swordsman.

"Well, if you say there's nothing wrong then… guess I'll see you later in case we have a match later." She then casted Farore's Wind, instantly teleporting her to… wherever it is she wanted to go.

* * *

Back to the Ring

*You Will Know Our Names*

"And here it is folks, our first TagTeam Match is underway." Ace commentated, as Shulk suddenly jumped to the arena, with Monado in hand.

"Ah there he is. The wielder of the Monado: Shulk. Known for his signature phrase, as well as his patented ' _Monado Arts_ ', he certainly has some form of respect."

"Right you are John. Earlier last week, he was supposed to be partnered with Link, but a sudden decision change by Master Hand has given him a new partner."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out who his new partner is."

*Conquest (Ablaze)*

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ace said in astonishment, when a blue-haired girl suddenly warped to the stage wearing a butterfly mask.

"I think they are Ace." John confirmed. "Shulk's new partner is Lucina. Folks, for those of you who aren't familiar; Lucina is one of the few princesses in the company. The daughter of the Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, as well as a distant relative to the _Hero-King_ Marth"

"Relative is right John. So much so, that some people have called Lucina an 'exact copy' of the famed _Hero-King_." Ace added.

"Nevertheless, she has a respectable placement in the company." John reminded. "In fact, she has been the apple of the eye of many of our male fans. Certainly makes you wonder how Chrom feels about all these."

"Well, now that we've seen these two, let's see who their opponents are."

*Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon X/Pokemon Y)*

"It is none other than the Ninja Frog itself: Greninja. Certainly one of the more serious contenders here in this company." John commented, when a Poke Ball suddenly opened, revealing said frog-like Pokemon, who just did a ninjutsu hand sign, as water emerged.

"Right you are Ace. In fact, back in its previous company, it was actually banned for a while, and it's easy to see why. Now, let's see who its partner is."

*Yoshi's Story*

"Well… this is certainly interesting." John said, as Yoshi emerged from its green-spotted egg.

"Right you are John. Yoshi, who is known for being able to grab opponents with his tongue, and releasing them out as eggs. How he does it, we'll never know."

"Well, an ability like that DOES get you somewhere. You gotta admit that."

 **3\. 2. 1… GO!**

*Gaur Plains*

"And the match has gone underway for the first TagTeam Tournament Match."

Shulk begins by activating Monado Speed, while Lucina begins charging towards the duo, only to be caught by Greninja's Water Shuriken, which Shulk managed to avoid. Meanwhile, Yoshi begins his Egg Throw.

 _Rest of the Match Next Week… Along with others._

* * *

 **A/N: And done.**

 **Well, can't say I'm satisfied with this chapter. I went through quite a fw hurdles, but I managed to get through them.**

 **Just a quick reminder: This is NOT a shipping fic. So no, I'm not trying to pair up Cloud and Zelda, as well as Shulk and Lucina. (*** _ **mumble**_ ***** _ **Eventhoughtheylookgoodtogether*mumble***_ **)**

 **Ace and John were named after the same person. Remember the "No Johns" quote by Reggie? Yeah… Ace is John's new TAG.**

 **Also, I did change Shulk's partner. I just felt that Link didn't quite suit Shulk well, so I changed it to Lucina. I'm STILL not pairing them BTW.**

 **Anyways, until next week, BYE!**


	3. First Battle Part 2

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **We continue the second part of week 1.**

 **Well… I've got nothing else to say, so let's get going!**

* * *

After the break

Yoshi's Egg Throw exploded, striking both Shulk and Lucina. Shulk quickly recovered, quickly speeding near Greninja, before jumping up, Monado's blade beam activating in the process.

"Back slash!" Shulk yelled out, slamming Monado's blade beam unto Yoshi, causing him to fly back, while Lucina used Dolphin Slash afterward, causing Yoshi to suddenly fly up, before falling back down, only to be caught by Shulk's Air Slash.

However, Yoshi was only struck halfway, as Greninja used Hydro Pump to stop the second half of Air Slash. This would be its last move, as Lucina had been preparing her Up Smash, which thrust Greninja all the way up, that it eventually landed near the audience.

"Greninnnn…"

"Greninja, defeated"

Lucina wouldn't last long herself however, as Yoshi had enough time to recover, and execute Egg Lay, encasing the princess in an egg, which happens to have been laid on the EDGE. Despite Lucina being able to break out of her egg prison, and executing Dolphin Slash, she was unable to reach the ledge, leading to her elimination.

"Lucina, defeated"

"And then there were two…" Ace commented, as Shulk and Yoshi stared at each other, both sporting a confident look.

Shulk activates "Smash", and slowly but surely reaches towards the green dinosaur-like creature. Yoshi responds by encasing himself in his own egg, and rolling towards Shulk, who manages to jump out of the way, and grapples the egg, instantly cracking Yoshi out. He then struck Yoshi with Monado's hilt a couple of times, before tossing him back with a reversed grip thrust, which he immediately followed with Back Slash. Yoshi is able to recover, but is unable to counter Shulk's Forward Smash, knocking him of range, knocking him out.

"Yoshi, defeated. GAME!"

*You Will Know Our Names*

"And the winners are… Shulk and Lucina."

"What an incredible first Tag Match."

"I couldn't agree more John." Ace responded. "And neither can the crowd. Just listen to them cheer."

"And rightfully so. All four fighters fought valiantly. But in the end, only one team can remain. Congratulations Shulk and Lucina."

"Just imagine:" Ace started. "If this is what the first Tag matches will be like, just imagine how the rest will turn out."

*Music end*

* * *

Backstage

Robyn (F!Robin), the twin sister of Robin was backstage, standing with Master Hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here with me my guest of this time: One of the winners of the very first tag match, Shulk."

"Shulk, you and your partner have just one the first Tag match. Can you tell us how it felt to not only be one of the first competitors to compete in the very first tag match, but win the first one as well?"

"Robyn, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy. But, let's not forget that I wasn't alone in this fight. Lucina fought just as well as I did in the match." Shulk replied.

"Now, you were originally paired with Link. Would you say that the results would've been the same?"

"It may or may not be the same. We shouldn't forget that Link and Lucina are two very different, but capable fighters."

"That is all. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Elsewhere

"Guess you and me are gonna be paired together, huh Bowser?" Donkey Kong said to his partner.

"It seems so." Bowser replied. "I honestly thought that I would've been paired with my son, or even your friend, Diddy."

"Yeah, it's strange. Can you just imagine if we were pitted against your son, and my friend? I can't even begin to imagine." DK admitted.

"Well, it isn't gonna be the first time to be honest. I mean, remember the numerous times we fought one-on-one? I wouldn't be surprised. Well, see you in the ring… partner." Before another word could be said, Bowser left the Gorilla.

* * *

Back to the Ring

"Stonecarving City"

"John, just because we're focusing on Tag Matches, doesn't mean that we won't stray away from Singles Matches." Ace commented, as Wario jumps to the stage from his motorbike, crashing it in the process.

"Also known as "Mario's evil twin", Wario is often described as smelly and reckless. Especially on that bike of his."

"Especially on his bike John. Those crazy bike riding skills have landed him on a decent rank between our fighters." Ace added.

"Ice Climber Bonus Condor"

"Well, let's see if reckless, smelly bike driving is a match against hammer and ice." John said, as a condor flew above the ring, bringing with it Nana and Popo, who jumped of said bird.

"I'm honestly shocked. Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo were actually released after the 3rd season."

"Well, after some "technical limitation" fix, they're now back. The only condition was that they fight separately, and not together. How this'll work, I don't know. Regardless, the two are considered one of the best ones out there."

 **3… 2… 1… GO!**

"WarioWare Inc."

The Ice Climbers, having chosen Popo to fight, rushes towards Wario, who counters by using his famous Wario Waft, stunning Popo in the process. This allows Wario to step towards Popo, delivering a downward punch, then an uppercut. Luckily, Popo was able to blow a strong icy wind towards Wario, resulting to a Blizzard. Popo follows this up with a jump, followed by Ice Shot.

Once both fighters have returned to the ground, Wario chomps Popo, biting a few times, before throwing him rather far, before mounting his trademark Wario Bike (Which appeared out of nowhere) and wildly driving towards Popo, damaging him greatly, which he (Wario) followed up with a wheelie, giving the male Ice Climber great damage, sending him back.

Wario, not yet finished with his bike, begins driving forward once again. This time however, Popo manages to jump up, dodge it in time and counter with Squall Hammer (which is a moving spin normally done with his partner Nana, but manages to do it by himself.), launching Wario near falling, who manages to get back up with Corkscrew.

As Wario charges, Popo readies his upward hammer swing. When Wario nears, Popo swings it up… which Wario manages to dodge, countering with a hard-hitting headbutt, launching him all the way upwards.

"Ice Climbers: Popo, defeated. GAME!"

"Stonecarving City"

"And the winner is… Wario."

"What a dominating performance by Wario." John commented.

"You said it John." Ace agreed. "While Popo tried his best to counter Wario, it was simply no use."

*Music End*

* * *

Backstage

"Hyah! Shoryuken!" Ryu cried out. He was currently training with his punching bag.

"I see you're still training, Ryu." Came the voice of Wii Fit Trainer, who had a towel around her neck, holding a glass of ice water.

"Wii Fit," Ryu spoke, pausing his training. "Yes I am actually. Especially when you and I are to be fighting later… at least that's what Master Hand told me."

"I see," Wii Fit spoke, taking a sip from her glass. "Any idea who our opponents are?"

"Not really." Ryu admitted. "Although he has hinted that our opponents are an odd couple like ourselves."

"Very well then. Would you perhaps prefer a training partner?"

"Very well."

* * *

Back to the Ring

"Super Mario Rock Version"

Bowser Jr. flies to the stage using his clown car, taunting the crowd in the process.

"And now once more for a Tag Match." John spoke.

"Jungle Japes"

Diddy Kong bursts out from a DK barrel, before he poses for the crowd.

"Talk about an odd couple John."

"Odd couple indeed. Both related to Smash veterans Bowser and Donkey Kong, it'll be interesting to see how these two will team up."

"Kirby Main Theme"

A Warp Star flies for a bit, before crashing to the ground, revealing the small pink blob known as Kirby.

"Jigglypuff Song"

A Poke Ball is tossed to the ground, revealing Jigglypuff.

"A Tag that somehow works." Ace started.

 **3… 2… 1… GO!**

"Rainbow Road"

Diddy Kong starts charging his peanut gun, while Bowser Jr. hovers towards the duo, removing a mechakoopa, but was stopped by Kirby's inhaling, while Jigglypuff begins to rapidly roll towards Diddy, who has fired a peanut at Jigglypuff, which it narrowly misses before smashing into Diddy, while Kirby eject Bowser Jr., copying his ability in the process.

As Diddy tries to recover, Jigglypuff begins her lullaby, effectively putting both Diddy and a landing Bowser Jr. to sleep, as Kirby begins charging his newly acquired cannon, before finally firing it, striking Jr. as a result.

Diddy, still fast asleep, is grappled by Jigglypuff, shaking him awake by slapping the monkey, before rolling back and forth on top of him, while Bowser madly drives his clown car towards Kirby, crashing him before making a hasty stop near the edge, charging his own cannon before firing it, hitting Kirby.

Diddy managed to recover before bear hugging Jigglypuff, and then throwing her upward with a handstand kick. Jr. assists by launching from his car and swinging his hammer at Jigglypuff before knocking her out.

"Jigg!"

"Jigglypuff, defeated."

Unfortunately for Jr., Kirby has executed Final Cutter that not only manages to strike Jr., but also emit a shockwave that pulls back Diddy. However, this would be his last attack, as Jr. manages to catch Kirby with his clown car's propellers, sending him upwards.

"Yyyeeeaahhhh!"

"Kirby, defeated."

"Super Mario rock version"

"And the winners are… Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr."

"So much for odd couple Ace." John said.

"I am legitimately shocked right now." Ace said. "What many assumed would've been a loss for both Diddy and Jr., turned out to be clean sweep for them against the team of Kirby and Jigglypuff. Congratulations to Diddy and Kirby."

"Coming up next is our Main Event. Ryu and Wii Fit are to be in a Tag Match against a mystery tag team."

"That's right John. And it's coming up… NEXT!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Well… that was longer than I expected.**

 **Next Week: Main event, as well as the release of the full Tag Teams.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


End file.
